This invention relates to apparatus for measuring and correlating physiological and psychological performances of human subjects and the like, and more particularly relates to apparatus for measuring and correlating the brain wave frequency of a human subject with a preselected frequency sought to be attained.
It is well known that the human brain generates electrical pulsations at frequencies which are functionally related to mental and physical condition, and it is now well known that there are certain definite frequency ranges wherein the mental activity and capability of a person differs to a distinguishable degree. More particularly, the human brain provides pulsations in the "Beta Range" (above 14 cps) when a person is "wide awake" and in a normally active state, and that the frequency is in the "Delta Range" (below 4 cps) when the person is in a deep sleep or coma condition. When the brain wave frequency drops to zero, of course, the person is physiologically and mentally dead.
Between these two frequencies is the "Alpha Range," wherein the frequency rate falls between 7-14 cps, and the "Theta Range," wherein the rate is between 4-7 cps. The existence and significance of these ranges have only recently been recognized and are not fully understood, since no two human beings ever react exactly the same. It is now clearly apparent that when a person's brain wave frequencies are within the Alpha Range, a person is often imbued with significantly greater powers of concentration and a deeper inner awareness and frequently with an enhanced capacity for such powers as extrasensory perception and the like. Relatively little experimentation has been done with regard to the Theta Range, but subjects have sometimes exhibited extraordinary capabilities when in that state.
It has long been thought that various human physiological phenomena such as pulse and breathing rates, body temperature, skin resistivity and brain wave frequency are all non-volitional in character. In particular, therefore, it was believed that a person tends to drift between Beta and Delta in an entirely involuntary manner. For this reason, established scientific and medical opinion has, until recently, tended to look with skepticism on claims advanced on behalf of esoteric practices such as yoga, transcendental meditation, etc. Now, however, conditioning exercises have been devised and made available whereby an experienced practitioner of otherwise ordinary capacities can shift his brain wave frequency rate into the Alpha Range to obtain benefits such as those hereinbefore mentioned. Since these conditioning exercises are formulated and based on accepted scientific theory rather than on the more philosophical and metaphysical beliefs adhered to by practitioners of yoga and transcendental meditation, and since the effects obtained by such exercises are repeatable to a much greater degree, they are now widely accepted in conventional scientific circles.
Insofar as the measurement of human brain waves is concerned, it is old and well known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,746 and 3,623,477, to derive an electroencephalographical voltage signal indicative of such waves or pulsations. This signal may be visually or even audibly displayed, or it may be graphically recorded to provide what is popularly known as an "EEG." Thus, conventional detection and recording apparatus is used to monitor the subject using the aforementioned conditioning exercises in order to establish when and if the subject actually enters the Alpha state. For example, see the December 1972 issue of Electronics World, pp. 33-38, and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,812, for a fuller discussion of experimentation utilizing such measurements. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,860,627, 3,662,746 and 3,658,054 for other discussions of conventional apparatus of this type.
The conditioning exercises hereinbefore referred to are comprised of a series of predetermined mental images which the subject or practitioner formulates according to prescribed sequence, and no external agency is actually required as such. Since the practitioner seldom if ever experiences any physical sensation when shifting to the Alpha state, some users of the exercises have practiced the technique while connected to electroencephalographic apparatus in order to indicate that the Alpha state has in fact been attained, as indicated in the aforementioned article in Electronics World. Further, in some cases the encephalographic signal has been translated into an audio output, whereby the frequency of the signal will inform and, to a limited extent, guide the practitioner in attaining the Alpha state. This technique is often of advantage in assisting or guiding a practitioner of limited experience and confidence. Nevertheless, the same audible signal which assists and guides the practitioner in descending out of the Beta Range is also a disadvantage when the practitioner approaches and enters the Alpha Range. A subject is not in a hypnotic state when in the Alpha Range, of course, and is still fully aware of his surroundings and in complete control of his faculties. Hence, the audible signal can often be a distraction which impedes rather than assists the practitioner at the very moment he is at the threshold of the Alpha Range.
Because of this disadvantage, it is conventional when utilizing the assistance of the audible representation of the practitioner's brain wave frequency to employ the assistance of another person to monitor the signal and disconnect it as the practitioner enters the Alpha Range. However, this is also undesirable for the obvious reason that the conditioning exercises are designed for self use, and it defeats the entire purpose of the technique if another person is required to be in attendance.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, and novel apparatus are herewith provided for monitoring and assisting the user of such conditioning exercises without the aid and attendance of another person.